You can let go now daddy
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. A story about Bella and Charlie, based on the song "You can let go now" by Crystal Shawanda. Bellas POV. SM owns Twilight. Read & Review. And Denise, this is for you. And yeah, English isn't my first language.. Oneshot.


"Come on, Bells!"

I crossed my arms. I don't want to try again. I'm so clumsy that I just fall.

"You can do it, you know."

I stared at my daddy, where he stood with my new red bike. But I don't think it looks like a new bike anymore. Because it was full of scratches, after all the times that I fell with it today.

"I'm just fallin'."

I took my helmet off and threw it on the ground. Daddy took down the bike stand and walked towards me.

"Do you know, Bells?"

He was on his knees in front of me and put his big hands on my shoulders.

"You must never give up. Never. Whatever happens. Can you promise your daddy that?"

I nodded.

"That's my girl. Come on, now."

He stood up and went to get my helmet. I let him put it on my head.

"Now, we'll try again. Okay?"

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked with me towards my bike. Daddy took the bike stand off and I reluctantly climbed up on it.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at my hands, which held steady in the handlebar, then I look down at my feet, which I had on the pedals. I swallowed and nodded slowly.

_"Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like"_

Daddy, who held on the saddle, began to run even faster with me and the bike, as I closed my eyes.

_"He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street"_

I opened my eyes and concentrated to keep the balance. I started stepping on the pedals and my hands held on to the handlebar harder than ever.

_"You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go"_

I could feel how daddy let it go and I started to stepping even more, while I was looking at the road ahead of me and concentrate on not to fall. And I did it. No, I don't fell. I could cycle!

"GREAT, BELLA! GREAT!"

I heard my daddy screamed behind me, and patted his hands. I smiled proud while I turned around with the bike and cycled back to him. But to slow down, was more difficult than I thought, and I cycled straight into him. But he just laughed and picked me up in his arms.

"I did it, daddy! I can cycle!"

He kissed my cheek.

"Of course you can, honey."  


* * *

"You're truly beautiful, Bells."

Daddy walked towards me, and he hugged me gently.

"You look like a princess, the princess that you always has been in my eyes."

His cheeks became glaring red and we both looked down.

"I think I more look like a cream cake."

We laughed, but stopped when Alice came into the room.

"It's time now!"

I became petrified. I couldn't move. I felt daddy's hand on my arm.

"He's wanting for you downstairs, Bells."

I nodded. Edward is waiting for me downstairs. When this day is over, he'll be my husband, and I'll be his wife. Ugh. But it's too late to say no now. And I wanted him.

"We go now."

I took a deep breath and daddy took my arm in his. We walked out from the room, towards the stair. Alice danced in front of us, and I hoped I would be as smooth as her when I become a vampire.

"Count to three, after I've passed. And then, you go."

We nodded.

"And Charlie, please ensure that she doesn't stumble."

He nodded again, and smiled. But I gave Alice an angry glance. Then she turned around and started to walk downstairs. We count to three before we followed her. Downstairs, Esme played on Edwards piano.

"We can do this."

Charlie breath heavily, and I understood that he said it most to himself. This was difficult for him. When we finally came downstairs, I saw that everybody was standing and looked curiously at us. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had decorated the house with thousands roses and everything was so beautiful. But most beautiful at all was the one who was standing at the altar, and waited for me. Edward.

"You're not my little girl anymore."

Daddy was sobbing, but just a little, as we went towards the altar.

"I'll always be your little girl."

Finally, we came down to the altar and daddy took a tighter hold of my arm.

_"I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked_

_"Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm"_

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, daddy."

_"Till I whispered in his ear.._

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own"_

He kissed my cheek, before he grabbed my hand instead of my arm.

"Take care of her, Edward. Take care of my little girl."

"I will, Charlie. I promise."

Daddy put my hand gently in Edwards, as if he really.. let go of me. For real.

_"It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go"  


* * *

_

"What's the matter, Bella?"

Edward looked at me.

"It's daddy. He's sick, he's on the hospital. I have to see him. Now."

In only one secound, Edward was standing in front of me and hugged me close.

"Is it bad?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Do you want Renesmee to come with you?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want the last thing she sees of her grandpa is when he's dying."

Edward drew his fingers through my hair.

"You're right. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I think this is a thing I have to do by myself."

I kissed him, said goodbye and went to the garage. I decided to take Edwards volvo this time. When I sat in the car, I started it and drove off towards Forks. There were a few miled to go, because we had moved to Seattle. It was dark, and raining (of course) when I came to Forks Hospital. I parked the car in the first best parking lot and hurried into the building. I went to the first doctor I saw.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

"Oh, come with me."

He showed me the way to a room in the middle of the corridor. I walked into the room, slowly. As I came into the room, I saw dad in the hospital bed. My daddy. He had tubes attached to his nose and in his right arm, he had drip. And a machine was connected to his heart. I could hear his heartbeat, which was very quiet and heavy. It hurt me to see him lie there.

_"It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothing_

_In that hospital room"_

I walked towards the bed, and sat down on the chair next to him. I wanted to hold his hand, but I was afraid that it would be to cold for him.

"Hi daddy"

I sobbed.

"I came as soon as I could"

I didn't know what to say. Although I knew there was mich that was unsaid between me and my daddy. I told myself that I should be happy, because I had been able to see him after I became a vampire. And that Renesmee had been taught to know her grandpa. I really should be happy.

I sat there and let the time go. Sometimes I held his hand, but only for a while. Sometimes nurse came to look after him, too.

_"'You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and my heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed"_

I stood up and moved daddy gently, so I could lie beside him, with my head against his chest. I could hear his heart, it was weak.

"Bells?"

I looked up and saw that daddy had woken up.

"Yes, I'm here, daddy"

He put his arm around my budy, and it felt weak. Very weak.

"I love you, Isabella"

I hugged him.

"I love you too, daddy. So much"

_"And said_

__

You can let go now Daddy

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own"_

I felt his varm lips press against my forehead, one last time. I looked up at him and saw when he closed his eyes. I hugged him tighter. I don't wanted to let him go, but I knew I have to.

_"It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go"_

I could hear how his heart slowly and slowly began to stop beat. I forced myself to not sob. Instead, I stretched to kiss his cheek. A little smile appeared on his lips.

_"You can let go_

_You can let go"_

A minute later, my daddys heart took its last beat, and I started to sob against his chest.  


* * *

I hope you like it. I know, it's kind of sad.. I actually cried when I wrote this.  
Please, review (A) English isn't my first language, so please be nice.. :)

And, yeah.. This story is dedicated to my friend Denise, (xxSpreadYourWingsxx)  
You don't know how much I really miss you when you're gone.. I'm going crazy soon, I promise. Haha. Anyway, I love you so much and I hope that you, espacially, liked this story.

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
